Secret War
Secret War is the third mission in Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes. After being commisioned to disarm a former Soviet missile silo, the player, and other members of the Russian Spetsnaz, discover that the facility has been taken over by two radical terrorist groups, one trying to launch the nuke while the other is trying to steal it. Overview The mission begins with the player accompanying several Spetsnaz troops in a Russian APC while the officer gives a briefing: You're heading to disarm a missile silo. Suspiciously, it lost radio contact for the past 24 hours. The officer assumed that the comm system failed. After attempting to open the doors using a security code, one of the soldiers, Yuri, uses a RC bomb to open the jammed entrance. It is later found out that the base is on emergency power. The player is sent to turn the power generators on. After exploring mysteriously empty areas, the player enters a room of executed scientists, at which your commander lets you know that two different terrorist factions are fighting one another, and the Spetsnaz operatives, for control of the missile silo. During the initial firefight, the controls were destroyed and the missile is forced to launch in fifteen minutes. After discussion, it is found out that the missile can only be stopped by destroying the fuel lines with explosives. Yuri, the only operative with explosives, was shot by an opposing faction. The player is sent to receive the RC bombs from his body. After placing the remote bomb on the fuel line, the commander announces he will stay behind to detonate the fuel line and to ensure no terrorists defuse the bombs. Barely escaping the exploding silo on a truck, your unit is met with an enemy Mil Mi-24 Hind. Using a M2 Browning mounted on the back of the truck, the Hind is defeated and the Spetsnaz soldiers prevail. Walkthrough :Main article: Secret War/Walkthrough Objectives #Proceed to bunker building and enable power generators. #Proceed to control center inside the facility. #Proceed to the control room. #Locate radio controlled bombs. #Proceed to fuel line via elevator. #Bomb the fuel line. #Give bomb detonator to Spetsnaz Commander. #Evacuate the missile silo. #Eliminate the Hind. Transcript :Main article: Secret War/Transcript Weapons & Equipment 'Intro' Five operatives (including the player) and a commander in the truck. They use: * USP - (commander) * Scout - (an operative) * MP5 Navy - (other 3, including the player) 'Start' 'Discovered' ''Weapons'' D3/AU-1 (discovered one time, no additional ammo, found near the door of the underground generator, between 2 doors, heading left, you'll find it at the back of the boxes ) Krieg 552 (discovered two times, ammo found rarely, the first one near the collapses ceiling, the second is found after you leave the elevator along with Glock 18) .40 Dual Elites (discovered one time, ammo found frequently, you must jump and jump through the boxes in the bridge near respawn place, the find in the left above the door that you will go in) 9×19mm Sidearm (discovered two times; in a laboratory before the firefight starts and in another lab is after you out from lift near found Krieg 552. ammo found frequently) ''Equipments'' HE grenade (discovered three times, one grenade per time) Flashbang (discovered one time, one grenade) RC bomb (discovered one time, five bomb, two times use) In-game screenshots File:Silo_team_briefing.png|The team being briefed. File:Silo_team_facilityfront.png|The team in front of the facility. File:Silo_team_facilityinside.png|Ditto, inside. hl 2012-11-21 19-23-29-01.jpg|Surviving team members after the combat near the elevator. hl 2012-11-21 19-26-11-17.jpg|If the player has saved the other operatives near the elevator, they will appear at the truck. File:Silo_team_escape.png|The only surviving members of the team (with the player among them). M2 truck silo.jpg|An M2, placed at the back of a Spetsnaz truck. M2 vs heli silo.jpg|The player, using the M2 against a helicopter in Secret War. Mission Notes *Its possible to keep your teammates alive after you get out of the elevator, they won't go over the fence though. **If you keep them alive, you can meet them back again at the truck. As a result, you will have enough firepower to against the terrorist before you enter the truck. *If you are not quick enough in the "Explosive Barrel Area", you cannot survive. Just ignore the enemies and rush to the safety zone. *The crashed door will not operate again, don't be afraid to crawl through. *At one point in the mission, if anyone has shot the pipes, the ruptured steam pipe can be turned off by the valve nearby. одна надпись перевернута , а в другой есть ошибка Trivia * It takes five maps to build this mission. * Seven musics have been composed by Zak Belica for this mission. * The 9x19mm Sidearm, .40 Dual Elites, and KM Sub-Machine Gun share the same ammunition. * The KM Sub-Machine Gun has a usable flashlight attached to it. * The Hind can be destroyed in less than 20 rounds from the D3/AU-1. * Surprisingly, the M2 Browning (at the end) has an extremely high rate of fire, with different sounds too. * This is the only mission in all of the Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes missions that features two different Terrorist organizations. It also confirms the Phoenix Connexion's "reputation for killing anyone that gets in their way", as this is the only (known) "hostile" confrontation between two Terrorist factions. * Secret War is the only mission that features the Phoenix Connexion. * A Chicken can be found at the beginning at the game. In order to find the chicken, go to the boxes where you must jump off the wall to get the Dual Elites. One of the Boxes can be destroyed and player can find a Chicken. Note that if the chicken is killed, it will make a sheep sound. * This map may be a homage to the discarded beta maps of Foption and Zoption as there is a nuclear missile in all these three maps. * As evidenced by the transcript, the conversation between the Spetsnaz operatives in the beginning of the mission is a homage to Aliens or Stars Wars and perhaps to Halo Combat Evolved . ( 343 Guilty Spark ) develops both Gearbox games. * There is a smiley on the rocket nose. However, it can only be viewed by using the Console command "noclip". * When the player approaches the controls for the nuke, one of the Phoenix Connexion members promptly destroys it (as it is likely they are aware that the Spetsnaz would try to stop them). Due to this, it is suggested the Phoenix Connexion is the Terrorist faction that was attempting to launch the nuke and, if this is true, then the Arctic Avengers were the ones that were trying to steal it. ** After the Spetsnaz commander orders the player to scout ahead and finds the secret D3/AU-1, the player can observe the opening of the nuke hatch doors. This serves as evidence that the Phoenix Connexion had the upper hand in the fighting between the two terror cell. ** However, in the explosive barrel area, the player can see the Arctic Avengers if the player uses noclip and goes to the room. The Phoenix Connexions are coming from a tunnel going above attacking the Arctic Avengers and the Arctic Avengers seem to be saying that the steal person are here. If this is true then that means the real Terrorist who is stealing the nuke are the Phoenix Connexion and they do not appear much in this mission. *There are four cubes with a print of "The Castle was HERE" found in this map, showing the map creator. If you look at the left corner bottom of your view in the APC when the screen starts fading black, you can see the first cube. The second one is located near an elevator in the area were the ceiling collapses around. The third one can be found below the lamp of the rocket in the location were the player see a Septnaz operative falls after getting attacked. The fourth one is located above the fuel pipe after a elevator fight. The last one is located under the truck but you will have to destroy the ground and fall in the hole. You will die but you can see that the cube is there. This secret cube can also found in mission Building Recon, Thin Ice, Rise Hard ad Pipe Dream since all those missions are created by the same map creator, "THE CASTLE". Category:Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes